Blessing
by chichirichick
Summary: Winry's been alone for 5 years. And Ed comes home to a great big surprise. WinxEd EdxWin lol, I can't stop writing this thing
1. Chapter 1

Every time Ed and Al came home, it was a blessing to me. My heart would practically jump out of my throat I was so happy! But the blessing started to wane. Instead of jumping, my heart started breaking every time they walked out that door, walked out on me. On that last visit, the last time that I saw Ed and saw Al without a body, my heart was nothing more than a pile of rubble in my chest.

But it was their last night here that this mechanic attempted to fix it.

"Winry?" Ed stood in the doorway of my room, that painful look on his face.

I stood up from my desk, stretching my back. "Yeah, Ed?"

"Um…" He frowned.

I slipped off my bandana and used it to wipe my hands. "You're leaving."

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"You wanted to say goodbye." I walked closer to him, dropping the bandana.

"Yeah, I guess. Goodbye, Winry." Ed focused on his feet instead of me.

I thought about beating him with my wrench until he admitted what he really came for, but for once, I swallowed the urge down. "Then come in, let me check your automail."

He finally entered the room, closing the door behind him. "It should be fine." Ed dropped his pants so he was standing there in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt.

"With the way you treat it, I'd rather be safe than sorry." I knelt down and ran my fingers over his leg, checking every nut and bolt. "Okay…" I stood and began inspecting his arm, but stopped, staring into his eyes.

A blush rose on Ed's cheeks. "What are you looking at?"

"There's one last thing I wanted to check." I leaned in, closing my eyes. To my surprise, Ed met me halfway, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me closer. The rest was a haze. My mind awoke from the hormones and I found Ed on top of me, spent.

"Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?"

He was silent, but I could feel the unsteady rise and fall of his chest and then the soft drops of liquid rolling down my shoulder. "Winry, I'm so sorry," he choked, more tears sliding along my skin.

I was scared to death. I had never seen Ed cry… I had always thought it was impossible. "Sh…" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, smoothing his hair.

"No." He broke from my arms and rolled over, sitting up. He wiped his eyes but could not seem to stop himself from crying. "I never… I never should have…"

"You had to." I sat up and placed my head on his shoulder. "You wanted to give me something… one moment… before you die." I knew all along that he foresaw death for himself at the end of this journey. "But you won't, Edward." I kissed his shoulder and ran my hand down his arm.

"Winry, I-"

"Don't, Edward." I could feel my own tears trespassing on my cheeks. "Tell me when you come back."

--

By the time Al came home, I already knew I was pregnant.

Luckily, Al did not stay for much longer than two months, leaving me ample time to hide the bump that was growing in my stomach. He ran off with his teacher and I was left with Rose, her baby, Eli, and Pinako. In the end, all I could think of was when was Ed coming home.

I didn't even have to tell Pinako or Rose… they just seemed to know. I guess the worried look in my eyes and the utterly depressing exhaustion (not to mention the throwing up every morning) was enough to clue anyone in on my condition. I dreaded the day that Al would come home and I would have to explain, and since I'm the luckiest girl in the world, that day wasn't far off.

A month after Al departed, he returned, his training having been postponed due to Izumi's failing health. As he walked down the road to our house, I froze, my heart practically stopping in my chest. "Hi, Alphonse," I waved slowly, quite unsure of myself.

"Winry!" He ran up to me and hugged me, as if not even noticing the belly that pushed between us.

"Did you have a good time?" At this point, I was sure I was shaking.

"I couldn't train much. Izumi's pretty sick. I said I'd come back home for a while, maybe go to Central and study some more."

"Why don't you stay for a little while, Alphonse? We could use the help." Pinako wasn't as feisty anymore and Rose had a young baby to take care of and me… well, you know.

"Okay." We started walking towards the house together, me with my arm around his shoulders. "How's the baby, Winry?"

"Eh?" I choked. "Al, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Actually, I meant Rose's baby, but it's okay." He laughed and I completely deflated, wanting to just lie down and die right there.

"Al, we have to talk, though." We reached the porch and I sat down, him sitting next to me.

"About what?"

"The baby… my baby… it's very important that you know…" Ah! I imagined telling Pinako would be hard, but Al was killing me. How do I break it to him that I'm carrying the baby of his brother who is most probably lost forever?

"It's Ed's, right?"

If I wasn't so anchored by gravity thanks to the extra weight from the baby, I would have fallen out of the chair. "Alphonse!" I unsheathed my trusty wrench and shook it at him.

He cringed. "What?"

"That bastard blabbed to you, didn't he! He told you all about he was romantic and swept me off my feet and blah, blah, blah! Let me tell you that bastard's a liar!" Pregnancy hormones for the win!

"No, Winry, it's not like that!"

"Oh," wrench back into the abyss.

"It's just…" Al smiled softly. "Who else would you have a baby with?"

--

"Come on, Trisha, we have a special place to go today." I had waited for her to turn three to do this. I thought maybe now she would understand.

Trisha came bounding down the stairs, the braid that Rose had put in her hair swishing back and forth. "Hi, Momma!"

"Hi, sweetheart." I picked her up and balanced her on my hip. She was getting too big for this, but I could not bring myself to stop carrying her. Probably not until I break my back.

I handed her the flowers from the table and we began walking for the cemetery. I reached the grave and set her down.

"Momma, she has the same name as me!"

"This is the woman I named you after." I sat down and began pulling weeds from around the grave.

"Trisha El… Elric." She placed the flowers down and sat next to me. "Was she nice?"

"Very, and very beautiful, just like you!" I smoothed her hair as she giggled. "Trisha, you need to listen to Momma very carefully for a moment."

"Yes, Momma."

"Her son…" I touched Trisha's grave softly. "Her son, Edward… he is your daddy."

"Where is he?"

"He had something very important to do, so he couldn't be with me and you for a while."

"When will he be coming back?"

"I don't know, honey." I gathered her into my arms so she wouldn't see the tears starting in my eyes. "I just don't know."

--

"Momma, come tell me a story!"

"I'll be up in a minute!" I shouted from the sink, my hands immersed in dishes. A knock sounded softly on the door. "Alphonse, will you get that?"

"Sure." I listened to his footsteps and then the creak of the door, but no greeting.

"Al, who is it?" I dried my hands and turned, my heart leaping into my throat.

"Brother!" Alphonse flung his arms around Edward.

"Al… I'm sorry I took so long…" He was taller now, looking very much like his father, and his voice was deeper.

"Momma!" Trisha wailed from upstairs.

"Just a minute!" I called weakly. Both Al and Ed stared at me, Ed's eyes wide. I looked at the ground. "Al, would you please go up and tell her a story?"

"Okay." Al rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Momma?" Ed whispered.

I had been waiting for this moment, had practiced it over and over in my head, but my voice would not work.

"The father?" I could hear the rage building in his voice.

"He left us," I answered softly, my eyes still focused on the ground.

"You just couldn't wait for me, huh?" He yelled. "You had to go off and find another guy while I was gone! While I was trying the whole time to come back to you and Al!"

"Lower your voice," I hissed.

"You just couldn't wait," he said quieter, but firmly.

"She's five years old, Edward."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He walked straight in front of me, lifting my head so that my eyes met his. "You just waited a month or two after I was gone and then moved on? What, did you get lonely? Did I not satisfy you?"

"You are the biggest jerk ever, Edward Elric!" I slapped him as hard as I could and then made a b-line for the stairs.

His footsteps echoed behind me. "Winry, don't you dare run away from me!"

I ran into Trisha's room, Al still sitting on her bed, telling her a story. "Momma? What's wrong?"

"Trisha…" I hadn't noticed the tears spilling from my eyes. "Come here, Momma just needs a hug, that's all."

Trisha slipped out of bed and Al looked at me, his eyes searching mine for an answer for my tears. "Edward?"

"Al, why don't you go make up a bed for Edward." I knelt down and engulfed Trisha in my arms, rocking her slightly.

"But, Winry-"

"I said go, Al."

He got up and walked for the door, pausing as he came face to face with his brother. "Edward, what-"

"Its okay, Al, go." Al walked slowly past his brother.

"Winry, don't-"

"Daddy?" Trisha jumped from my arms and stood up. "Daddy, you're home!"

I turned and watched as Trisha jumped into his arms, the look of horror stuck on Ed's face. "Yes, Trisha, Daddy's home, now." I turned my back to them, resting my head against the foot of Trisha's bed.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you came home! There's so much I want to show you!" She wriggled up and down in his arms.

"I'm… I'm glad to be home…" Ed clutched Trisha tightly to him, rocking her back and forth. "My little girl," he whispered.

I erupted into sobs. How could he not have known? How could he not have trusted me? I never thought… never thought he would believe I'd do that. "You're such a jerk," I whispered.

"Daddy, please stop Momma from crying." She tugged on him gentle.

"Its okay, Trisha." He kissed her forehead gently. "Daddy will take care of it, so why don't we just put you to bed now."

I stood slowly, achingly, and walked over to Trisha. "Baby, give Daddy a kiss." She listened immediately and kissed him. "Now, come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Actually, could I, Winry?" Ed smiled softly.

"Fine." I kissed Trisha softly and smiled. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Momma!"

I walked out of the room swiftly, and back downstairs, thrusting myself to finish the dishes. I could hardly see them with all the tears floating in my eyes, but I managed to finish them before I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Winry, I'm-"

"Shut up, Edward." I dried my hands and began my trek back up the stairs to my bedroom. Unhappily for me, he followed. I walked into my room, slamming the door in his face.

"Winry!" He burst through the door, practically knocked it off its hinges.

"Just get out, Edward!" I sat down on my bed, burying my head in my hands. "Just get the hell out!"

"But, Winry-"

"Just shut up!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I told you to shut up." I lay down on the bed, hiding my face in the pillow.

He walked over to the bed, sitting in front of me. "Winry, please…"

I didn't have the strength to fight anymore, so I just lay there, sobbing.

"Winry, I'm so sorry…" I felt his hand run across my hair.

"Don't touch me." He shrank back. "I wish you'd go back. I wish you'd never come. I always thought… I always thought you'd come through that door and just know. You'd hold me and tell me how sorry you were, what a good job I've done. But you come here and accuse me without even thinking. You don't even trust me."

"I never thought… I never thought that you could be pregnant."

"Well, news flash, Edward Elric, when you have sex, you usually do get pregnant." I pushed myself up with my elbows, still not looking at him. "And I told you! I told you she was five! You really think that badly of me? That I would forget about you in a month and just get myself knocked up by any guy off the street?"

"I'm sorry, Winry, I really am."

"That's great." I laughed spitefully. "Just get out, Edward. Go see Al, or Rose, because they'll actually be glad to see you."

"Winry, please, don't be like this."

I turned over, my back to him, and curled up in a ball. "Just get out."

--

Sleeping was a hard thing to accomplish that night. Was I too hard on him? No! It was ridiculous to even think that. I slipped out of the bed and walked around the room for probably an hour. Ugh!

I walked down the hall slowly. If I just go and lay with Trisha for a while, maybe I can finally go to sleep. I opened the door to her room and froze, a smile softly spreading on my lips. Edward was in the bed, Trisha's head on his chest. My heart was fluttering.

I shut the door as quietly as possible and slinked across the room. I sat on the bed next to Trisha, leaning in and kissing her forehead softly.

"Momma?" she murmured, her eyes opening ever-so-slightly.

"Sh, honey." I smoothed her hair.

"Daddy's sad, Momma."

"Oh, baby," I sighed. "I know." But that was Daddy's fault. "Please don't worry about it."

"Okay…" she yawned and her eyes drifted back closed.

I stood and walked to the other side of the bed. I leaned down, kissing Edward softly.

"Winry?" He murmured, yawning.

"Come on, Daddy, let's go talk." I walked out of the room and down the hall to my room, leaving the door open.

He entered a few minutes later, still yawning. "You really want to talk to me now?"

"I can't sleep." I smiled softly. "It's been the first time since Trisha was conceived."

"Were you okay… with the baby?"

"It was hard, at first." I sat down on the bed, pushing myself back until my back met the wall. "When Pinako died a month after her birth, it seemed much harder. But Rose had already had a baby, so she taught me everything I really needed to know."

"Pinako's… dead?"

"Al didn't tell you?" I looked at my hands. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's… okay." He moved to the bed and sat next to me.

"It seems so easy, now, though." For the first time in a while I smiled fully, thinking of Trisha. "She's so big; she has her own ideas and usually just wants to do her own thing. She's so… like you, Edward."

"I wish… I could have been there."

"I wish you had, too." I moved my eyes to Edward and found him staring at me in a way that I had never seen before. It was like happy and sad all at the same time. "But now, she can know you, and that's all that matters to me."

"So… you didn't mean what you said?"

"No, I did." I sighed softly. "I still wish you hadn't acted like that, had more trust in me. But now that you're here, I can't change it. All you… we can do now is start over again, from the beginning."

We sat there in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Ed looked forward, focusing on the distance. "Would you go back… to the beginning if you could?"

"Beginning of what?"

"Never mind."

"I'd go back to stop you, if I could, stop you from trying to bring your mother back." I sighed, "But I know I couldn't. If I had known anything about alchemy I probably would have tried the same thing for my parents. But go back to that night that we… made love and stop it? Stop Trisha and these five years? No. She was a blessing. If I hadn't had her for these years to remind me of you, I don't know what I would have done." I reached over and took his hand in mine, smiling as his body tensed from the touch. "Would you?"

"Yes." My heart sank, but he turned and looked at me, that sorrow in his eyes. "I would have waited… waited until I could be here with you, to see my… our child grow." He reached for my stomach and touched it softly. "I wanted to feel her kicking, to talk to her while she was in there, to kiss your stomach, to hold your hand while she was coming." He leaned over, hiding his face between my shoulder and neck. "I lied before when I said I didn't think about you becoming pregnant. I worried about it every night. I worried about missing our child completely."

"Well, you lying isn't a big surprise. After all, you are a jerk."

He chuckled, his breath against my neck sending a chill up my spine. "I am a jerk." He kissed my neck, another chill. "After a year, I started to think that you wouldn't be waiting for me when I came back. I imagined that someone would have come along and taken you… taken your hope that I would be coming back."

"Trisha stopped all that." I touched my cheek to his. "I knew that this child meant you were alive. You would come back for her."

"And you." He lifted his head from its hiding space and pressed his lips against mine ever-so-gently.

"Can you trust me now, Ed?" I begged at him with my eyes.

"Can you forgive me for not trusting you before?"

"Mostly. There's just one thing…"

"I love you, Winry."

"That's exactly it."

--

I woke up to the smell of his skin. His chest rose and fell, my head moving with it. I pushed myself up with my elbow, staring at his sleeping face. It was the first time in a long time that he seemed calm, almost happy.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered hoarsely.

"Good morning, yourself, Daddy."

"Could you not call me that when Trisha's not around?" he smiled widely. "It makes me feel kind of dirty to be in bed with you when you call me Daddy."

I giggled contently, resting myself back on his chest. "Maybe I should just call you it anyway!"

"Ugh," he laughed softly to himself. "Wasn't five years without you in my bed torture enough?"

"Oh, but this is just my payback!" I pushed myself up and started kissing his neck. He pulled me on top of him, his hand shimming up my nightgown.

"I missed you so much…" he murmured.

"You only missed this part," I whispered happily between kisses.

"It was one of many," he laughed. "Come here." He tilted my head up with his hand, allowing his lips to meet mine.

"I don't think I want to kiss here," I smiled, pulling away.

"But you're going to." He forced me down, swallowing my mouth.

The door bust open, Trisha standing there in her glory poise. "Momma!"

I immediately pulled away from Ed and just lay on his chest. "Good morning, baby. Come on in."

Trisha scampered into the room, hopping onto the bed. "Daddy, why didn't you stay with me last night?"

I looked at him, seeing the uncomfortable smile on his face. I rubbed my hips against his, him giving be a death glare.

"Well, you made me promise I'd stop Momma crying, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I have to sleep with her a little, too, to make her happy."

"Okay!" She reached out and tugged on the shoulder of my nightgown. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"Okay, baby. Go wake up everyone and I'll be more than happy to make breakfast."

"Okay!" Trisha jumped out of the bed and started running for the door.

"But don't let Al start breakfast! He'll make a mess!"

"Okay!" She answered, her frame disappearing down the hall.

"Just when things were starting to get good," Ed sighed.

"That's what happens when you have a kid, no privacy."

"Well, I was trying to make another one."

"Maybe after breakfast," I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Aw, but I can't procreate on a full stomach."

"Oh, well!" I slipped out of bed, fixing my nightgown that Ed had moved out of place. "It's not like you last that long anyway, so we could technically get one in before breakfast."

"WINRY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go pick up some things."

I stopped and stared at Ed for a second. "But, Ed, we're going to Roy's." I grimaced. We were here, in Central, in order to give Trisha a surprise party for her sixth birthday, and Ed wanted to go "pick up some things"?

"I'll just be there a little late," he gave that ridiculous smile of his and kissed my cheek.

"Fine," I huffed and continued walking with Trisha in my arms.

"Bye, Daddy!" He kissed her and walked the opposite way that we were.

I was pissed. Picking up things was not really my idea of an excuse to miss a portion of his daughter's birthday. We walked to Roy's house and I knocked on the door. "Hey, no one's answering, Trisha."

"But Uncle Roy said we should come by today!"

"I know!" I was beaming. Roy and everyone would be waiting behind that door. "Let's go in anyway, huh?"

"Okay!"

"Go ahead."

Trisha opened the door and tons of smiling faces appeared behind couches and corners. "Happy Birthday, Trisha!" Trisha beamed, running around the room to be hugged and kissed by just about everyone in the place. I grinned only softly, my smile still being tarnished by Ed's stupidity.

"Hello, Winry." Gracia showed up beside me, her hand placed gently on my arm.

"It's nice to see you again, Gracia. Is Alicia here?" I kissed her cheek softly.

"Of course, she wouldn't miss it for the world." Gracia pointed to Trisha and Alicia, both girls hugging each other ecstatically.

"Ah, Winry…" Roy showed up behind me, scaring me half out of my wits.

"Roy! Don't you think you could be a bit nicer and not give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Roy shrugged. "Looks like the kid is enjoying herself."

"She is. Thank you so much for doing this for her."

He touched my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "It's the least I can do for you… and for Fullmetal."

"Roy… I…" I had been hoping to tell them before the party but the fact that Ed had been missing for five years kind of skipped my mind. So, now, I was thinking I might as well give them even more of a surprise party. "Edward's back, Roy."

"And he hasn't bothered to visit before this?" Roy smiled, but his eyes displayed his discomfort on the subject. I guess when you think someone's dead, it's not easy to accept the fact that they aren't.

"He's been trying to make up lost time with Trisha."

"So, then, where is the bastard?"

"Right here." Ed tapped Roy on the shoulder.

Roy feigned a heart attack and fell to the ground, convulsing.

"Roy?" Riza's attention was immediately at Roy, sighing at his antics. "Roy, will you get up, you're scaring the children."

Roy pointed upward and Riza's followed his direction, locking eyes with Edward. "Full… Fullmetal?"

"In the flesh!"

"Daddy!" Trisha ran into Ed's arms, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle Roy, did you meet my Daddy?"

"Uncle Roy?" Ed shot a look at me.

"Roy helped us out a lot when Trisha was younger," I shrugged.

"You better not have touched her, you snake!" Ed gave Roy's flailing body a kick.

"Momma, Daddy hit Uncle Roy…"

Roy instantly shot up, jumping for Riza. "Of course not, my hands are only for Riza!"

"How about your heart, jackass?" Riza smacked him, sending him face first into the ground.

"Momma, Aunt Riza hit Uncle Roy…"

"I know." I cuffed Ed on the back of the head. "Idiot, don't hit people in front of Trisha!"

"But, you-"

Gracia smiled, her eye twitching. "How about we open presents?"

--

I sat on the couch, cradling the mug between my fingers.

"How long has he been back?" Roy sat down next to Riza, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"A few months." I didn't really feel like talking about it, but I knew Roy and Riza deserved to know.

"Is Trisha coping well?" Riza looked me directly in the eyes with that chilling stare of hers.

"For her, it's like he was never gone."

"But, of course, for you, it's not that simple." Roy also stared me down, which was actually giving me the creeps.

"We're… fine." I looked away from both of them and at the stairs. I kept praying that Ed would come down those stairs, having put Trisha to bed, but instead, they remained empty.

"The stupid kid messed up, didn't he?"

"Roy, really, we're fine." This time I think I meant it. At first, it was hard to think that he would ever believe that I would have Trisha with someone else. But now, with the way that he held her, wanted to do everything for her and with her, I could not hold a grudge against him.

"Fine," Roy rolled his eyes.

"So fine, that…" I bit my lip to hide a huge beaming smile. "I'm pregnant, again."

"Ugh, you took our wind!" Roy kissed Riza's cheek. "I knocked her up, too."

"Roy, you'll put that into nicer language next time, or our baby won't know its father."

"That's fantastic!" I jumped up without really noticing, the excitement taking over my body. "Oh, Riza, we'll be pregnant together! Believe me; it's not as bad as they say! And you get a beautiful baby in the end, so it's so worth it!"

"I hope so," Riza huffed. "Because so far, the morning sickness hasn't been much fun."

I giggled softly and turned, having heard the footsteps behind me. Edward stood there, his hands in his pockets. "Trisha went to sleep okay?"

"Uh huh, she was pretty tuckered out." He laughed to himself. "I'm pretty tuckered out myself."

"Roy, Riza, is it alright if we go to sleep now?"

"What am I, your father?" Roy smirked. "Get out of here."

I smiled softly. "Goodnight." Ed waited for me to pass in front of me and walked behind me. Suddenly, I lost my footing, Ed having lifted me into his arms. "Edward!"

"Just giving you the same treatment as Trisha," he laughed.

"Ed, come on, put me down." He didn't seem at all interested in letting me down, so I lay there, resting in his arms.

Ed walked into the guest room that Riza and Roy had allotted us, closing the door behind us with his foot. "I'm kind of glad Mustang gave us a separate room from Trisha." He had that devious smile that made me laugh. "But with all the noise you make it seems like we need a separate country."

"Jerk!" I kicked my legs, causing him to fumble me. We both fell to the ground, him having dropped me and then tried to grab hold of me again. "You should be gentler with me," I whined.

"You're a big girl; I think that you can handle a bump or two."

"But I don't think it can." I took his hand in mind, clasping it tightly.

A look of utter confusion spread across his face. "What?"

Great, I'm having another kid with an idiot. "The baby, Ed. You should be more careful now that there's another little baby growing in here." I pulled his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"A baby?" he squeaked, his fingers flexing along my stomach. It had only been two months, so there wasn't much to notice, but it almost felt like he could still feel the baby beneath his fingers.

"And you'll be here for the beginning."

"Thank you." He moved his head to my stomach, kissing it softly. "Winry, I couldn't be any happier." He stood then, pulling me up and into his arms. I hadn't noticed before, but my head only reached his chest now, something that hadn't happened since I was seven. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward." I curled in against his chest just in time to have him pull me away.

"Put out your hands."

"Edward?"

"Come on, Winry, put out your hands."

I put out my hands, still a little bewildered.

He placed a small box in my hands. "A few things from town." He smiled and clapped his hands, touching them to the box. A red light engulfed it, sending a shiver up my spine. "A little alchemy." He pushed my hands towards me. "And…"

I opened the box carefully, slowly. A ring with a single blue stone, the color of my eyes, sat in the middle of the box, sparkling in the light of the room. "Edward?"

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to do this before another baby came along, but I guess I was a little too impatient to keep you from getting pregnant long enough for me to get up the nerve." He plucked the ring out of the box and knelt. "Hopefully you can hide the kid long enough for us to have a wedding. That is… if you'll marry me, Winry."

"You jerk, it's not like I can say no." The tears spilled over my cheeks.

He slipped it on my ring finger. Perfect fit. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

--

Oh, another short ending! I'm so afraid that one day you will all trample me to death for these short end chapters. Truthfully, I am not happy with this fic; it's missing stuff. I think I'll go back later, but for now, just accept this as a pitiful ending to a pitiful fic. I'll be taking a little vacation from fics to write a 10 page research paper (who am I kidding, I won't give up writing fics for a research paper, sp basically ignore the fact that I claim I will be vacationing). I already have another idea brewing in my head for a fic, too, so keep your eyes open! I may even venture to write a RoyxRiza real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I said it was done, but it went over so well, I decided to continue. Enjoy!

--

Ed was asleep, his head rested on the small bulge that was my belly. The baby twisted in my stomach and he lurched awake, staring at me wide-eyed. "What was that?"

"Baby's move, you know," I whispered, stroking his hair.

Ed sat up quickly, cupping my stomach with his hands. "Do it again."

I giggled loudly, placing my hands on top of his. "I can't make it perform on command."

His forehead creased, a frown spreading across his face. "That's not what I meant."

The baby twirled in my stomach again, kicking some of my organs out of its way. "There, you got your wish," I grimaced, not liking the way the baby was sitting. "I need to get up."

Ed moved back and allowed me to stand. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, except its messing with me!" I started pacing the room, hoping that my insides would settle. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around my arm, spinning me right into his arms. Ed pressed his lips firmly against mine, kissing me as if he hadn't seen me for ten years, like some built up passion. "Hey," I pulled away, staring at him worriedly. "What was that about?"

Tears were glistening in his eyes, causing my chest to tighten as if bad news was coming. "Nothing." He cupped my face, giving me a soft peck on the mouth. "Nothing."

"Ed, you're scaring me."

"Don't be, Winry." His fingers moved across my cheeks and into my hair, bringing my forehead to his.

"Well, you're not giving me much to not worry about."

"Hey, come on, Winry." He nuzzled his nose to mine and gave one of those handsome, signature smiles of his. "I just love you so much."

"Uh huh. That better be it."

The front door clicked open and Trisha's voice filled the house. "Momma!"

"Ed, Winry, we're home!" Al walked into the living room, Trisha in tow.

"Hey, sweetheart," Ed let go of me and scooped up Trisha, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We have mail. I thought I should wait until we were all together." Al handed me a letter.

I glanced at the postage, seeing the RUSH written on it in huge red letters, and Roy's scribbling that he calls handwriting sprawled across the front. I opened the letter quickly and began reading it to myself. A hand slipped over my mouth.

"Winry?" Al's forehead creased.

"We have to go to Central." I dropped the letter and started scurrying around the house.

"Winry…" Ed handed Trisha off to Al and walked to me, grabbing my arm. "Take it easy. What did the letter say?"

"Riza…" I sniffled, trying to control the tears that were probably mostly made of my crazy pregnancy hormones. "She's…"

"Take a deep breath, Winry."

I did as I was told. "There's something wrong. Something with the baby."

--

"Riza." I rushed into the hospital room and took her hand, a look of shock coming across her face. "Riza, are you okay?"

"Winry, what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I got Roy's letter. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Riza sighed. "You really didn't need to come. I'm sure Roy made this seem like a life-or-death situation, but really, Winry, its fine."

"This coming from the woman in a hospital bed," I grimaced.

She smirked weakly. "Okay, okay." Riza readjusted herself in the hospital bed, holding the bulge of her stomach. "I started bleeding. Doctor said I was being too active."

"What a surprise," I huffed. "You've probably been working twenty-four-seven."

"Well, maybe." Riza laughed. "Either way, no more working, no more moving, bed rest permanently until this is all over."

"Oh, Damnit, Riza, I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one that deserves the pity." Roy walked in behind me. "I have to listen to her complain about staying in bed."

"Hey, Roy."

"Where are the three stooges?" Roy sat down at Riza's side, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"In the waiting room." I smirked. "I had to tell a nice little lie about being Riza's sister in order to get in here."

"Well, you look the part, so I doubt anyone could deny you." Roy shrugged and petted Riza's hair lovingly.

My eye's started to water thanks to the baby hormones. "Riza, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, Winry," Riza motioned for me to come closer to her and I did, letting her touch the side of my face. "Don't get so upset. I'm fine."

"Well," I sniffed, "I'm going to… I guess I'll go tell Ed and…" Yup, I was full force crying. I quickly turned away from Riza and waddled out the door, making a fast get-away down the hall and into the waiting room. As soon as I was through those double doors, the "three stooges" were all over me like a pack of hungry dogs.

"Why are you crying?" Ed grasped my face, wanting me to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing," I sputtered. "I'm just… just easily upset."

"So the baby's okay?" Al practically shouted, his hands wringing over and over.

"Yeah," I smiled shakily. "Where's my baby?"

"Asleep," Ed motioned behind him to one of the couches where Trisha lay curled up in a blanket.

I rushed over to Trisha, sitting next to her on the couch. "Baby, Trisha?"

"Momma?" Trisha blinked her eyes open slowly. "How's Auntie Riza?"

"She's fine, baby." I cleared the tiny blond hairs from her face and smiled at her.

"Momma, you're crying!" She instantly shot up and clutched my hand, eyeing my lap to see if she could fit, but deciding against it.

"It's okay, baby, Momma just got a little upset, but everything's fine." I kissed her forehead. "Why don't you ask Al if he'll take you in to see Auntie Riza?"

"Okay!" Trisha slipped out of the blanket and tottered over to Al, taking his hand and conversing with him for a few moments before pulling him through the doors. Ed watched them go and walked towards me, taking a seat.

"You sure you're okay?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, letting me rest my head between his shoulder and neck.

"Yeah, I just…" I sniffled, trying to calm my crying. "What if something happens to our baby?"

"Hey, hey, don't think like that!" Ed kissed my forehead and rubbed his hand against my shoulder. "Trisha was fine, and this baby will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Ed smiled brightly, "I'm always right!"


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around with the tray in my hands, balancing it on the bulge of my belly.

"Winry!"

My heart skipped a beat as Roy stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his hands on his hips. "Oh, jeez, Roy, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why are you taking care of Riza? You're pregnant, too!"

I suppressed a laugh, trying to remain calm at his seriousness. "It's just a tray, not a box of bricks, Roy."

He huffed and rushed towards me, grabbing the tray out of my hands. "Still, I don't want you overexerting yourself, too."

"It's a tray!" I sighed and rubbed my belly. "Roy, you're being ridiculous."

"Where's Full Metal?" he hissed.

"Taking Trisha to the park. Please, Roy, I can do it."

"He should be here, not you!" Roy turned around stiffly and started to stamp out of the room, me close on his tail.

"Roy, you're just getting angry because you can't be here all the time to take care of her yourself," I cooed, trying to calm him.

"I don't need a psychological exam from you, thank you." He trudged up the stairs, leaving me huffing with each step. Damn, this baby is heavy.

I finally caught up with him in Riza's room, where she lay calmly in her bed, reading a book that was balanced on her stomach. "Riza, tell Roy I'm fine."

Riza slapped her book shut and raised an eyebrow at me then turned her eyes to Roy, looking at him quizzically. "Roy, Winry is fine."

"Don't bring her into this!" Roy snapped at me, putting the tray down firmly on the table.

Riza rolled her eyes as Roy stamped right back out of the room. As soon as I heard his feet kicking against the wood of the stairs, I broke into laughter. "What was that about?"

"Roy has new-father syndrome. As soon as a baby is involved, some men go postal." I shrugged, taking a seat on the bed. "He wants me to be in bed like you."

"Run while you can," Riza smirked. "If it weren't for you staying with us, I'd probably be out of my mind by now."

"I'm glad we could stay for a while. I'd hate to have you all alone while Roy is at work." I smiled softly and took her hand. "Plus, I like being around another massive fat woman."

"Hey, you're carrying a lot more than me."

"I know," I whined, letting go of her hand and laying back on the bed. "Trisha was never this big! And we're still three months off!"

"Did you see a doctor?"

"What for?" I huffed indignantly. "I didn't see a doctor for Trisha and she was just fine."

"Winry!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I don't like them! I don't want them poking around."

I felt Riza's legs slip away from me as she leaned forward to see my face. "Winry, you really have to go to the doctor. If the baby's too big, you may not be able to have it the natural way."

I took a deep breath of air and whined, "But I don't want to."

"Well, I'll tell Ed and he will drag you there himself."

"Damnit." I sighed. "Fine. You win. Anything to keep Ed from joining Roy in the crazy bed-rest-rampage."

"Well, Al is at the library right now. Why don't call him and get him to walk you over?"

"Fine," I groaned as I took it slow sitting up.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded and shrugged, walking out of the room dejectedly. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to the phone. I dialed the number I now knew by heart.

"Alchemist Library, Marie speaking."

"Hi, Marie, this is Winry Rockbell. May I speak with Alphonse Elric?"

"Sure, Winry. Hold on a second, I know right where he is."

I wrapped my finger in the cord, hearing the phone move around.

"Winry?"

"Hey, Al. How's the library?"

"Fine. What's wrong?"

I paused, taking a deep breath. "I need you to come home and walk me to the doctor's."

"What?" I could hear the fear erupt in his voice. "Is everything okay? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?"

_Now he's acting like a new father._ I suppressed a giggle. "Al, take a breath. I'm fine. I just need a check-up, that's all."

"But you've never needed a check-up before," he breathed frantically.

"Riza's making me do it. It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay… alright. I'll be home in ten minutes, I swear."

"Oh, but Al."

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell Ed."

"Oh, no, Winry, I can't do that. Ed would beat me to a pulp if he found out."

"Well, Al, would you rather have Ed or _me_ beat you?"

There was a long pause. "I'll be home in ten minutes."

--

I had walked home in a daze, Al having to lead me down the streets and to the door of Roy's house. He opened the door for me and shuffled me in. "We're home!" Al announced.

"Hey!" Ed popped his head up from the couch. "I just put Trisha down for a nap."

"Um, Al, could you let me and Ed talk for a little?"

"Sure…" Al didn't even look to Ed but made a dash for the stairs.

"What's up, Winry?" Ed's brow creased in a worried fashion.

"I'm glad you're sitting down." I hobbled over next to him and took a seat next to him.

Ed wrapped an arm around my waist. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I went to the doctor today."

"WHAT?" Ed's eyes opened wide and he slipped his arm away, grasping my shoulders. "What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Did something happen?"

I giggled a little, snapping out of my trance from the news. "Nothing happened. Riza just told me I had to go to the doctor to get a check up."

"Damnit, Winry, don't scare me like that!" He eased his grip on my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me to hold me.

"Well, he did say something." I could hear Ed hold his breath. "And I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

He let go of his breath and put his chin in the top of my head, holding me a little tighter. "Whatever it is, Winry, I'm always going to love you."

"Good answer." I smiled against his chest.

"Well, what is it?" I could hear the tension building in his voice.

"Well, the doctor did some tests, some feeling around. It was weird, but I managed. You know how I don't like weird people touching me. And, boy, were his hands cold! And I-"

"Winry, spit it out!"

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. "I'm having twins," I whispered.

"Twins? You mean two? Like two babies?" His eyes grew wider with every sentence.

"Yup, it's a two for one deal."

"Holy hell." He bent his head for a second, as if in thought.

"Ed?" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "Ed, tell me it's okay."

"It's not okay." Ed lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine. Just as I was about to burst into tears, that goofy smile stretched across his whole face. "It's AMAZING! Tell me they're two boys! Not that I don't love Trisha, but I want boys! They can be like Al and me! And we're naming one Al, I swear! Boys!"

The tears reappeared as I started laughing hysterically. "I don't know, I didn't ask him. I was a little preoccupied with the twin idea."

"Well, we have to go back, then!" Ed jumped off the couch, bringing me with him.

"Ed, can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope!" Ed started to walk me towards the door, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Ed…" I whined, not sure my feet would take the walk back to the doctor's.

"You can relax all you want after we get home." He threw the door open, hurrying me through it. "BOYS!"


	5. Chapter 5

I was shooting that wonderful death-glare of mine as Ed watched the ultrasound intently. As if he knew what he was seeing. The doctor smiled at me uncomfortably. "Well, Ms. Rockbell, as I said before, they're both healthy and actually rather large for twins."

"He wants to know the sex," I growled as I narrowed my eyes at Ed. Oh, yes, I was still holding a grudge about making me lug this body all the way back to the doctor's office.

"Oh, well, from the looks of it you've got a boy and a girl."

"Happy now?" I glared at Ed.

"A BOY!" Ed practically ripped my arm off in his excitement.

I pulled my hand away, hoping to avoid having my arm wretched from its rightful place and scooted off the seat. "Anything else, doc?"

"Well, I'd like you to visit next month. They babies are large, and I'm afraid they may come earlier than expected."

I looked to Ed for some kind of opinion, but he was off in la-la-land, probably dreaming of his son being an all-star state alchemist. "But I'm still three months away…"

"I'm guessing more around two."

I gaped a little. "But, I…"

"Well, how long were you trying to conceive?"

"We weren't _trying_ per say…" I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Well, how long were you having intercourse before you believed you conceived?"

The word "intercourse" almost made me giggle, but I attempted to keep my maturity. "Um… Ed, would you like to answer that one?"

Ed finally snapped out of his dream-world and stared at me blankly. "What?"

"The doctor would like to know how long we were having intercourse before I figured I was pregnant."

His eyes went wide and he gawked at me. "Isn't that a little personal?"

"Guess what, Ed, this guy has taken a look at places only you, me, and those who have diapered me have seen, so I think nothing's personal anymore."

"He looked at your-" Ed stopped himself rather quickly, embarrassed to say the word out loud.

"Ed, just tell the man what he needs to know, or you're sleeping with Al for the rest of this pregnancy." I smiled sweetly as he stared at me in utter shock, about to whine. "And don't you dare whine."

He turned his eyes to the doctor, almost as if to beg for help, but found none. "A while?" Ed said weakly.

"Something more specific," I growled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but my expression of total annoyance won. "About four months. A couple times a day," he finished with a smirk.

"EDWARD!"

"You said to be specific," he shrugged.

"Oh, you just wait until we get home! I'm going to-"

The doctor cleared his throat and we both froze. "And your period stopped when?"

"Six months ago, hence the thinking I have three months left."

"And your last period, was it heavy, light…?"

I glanced at Ed, just to see the look of disgust that I knew would be on his face. "I just spotted for a while…"

"That kind of spotting can happen during pregnancy. You have another child, correct?"

I nodded. "Trisha."

"Did you spot the same way?"

I felt like I was getting a scolding. "I guess… I never really thought about it…"

"Well, due to your history and the looks of the babies, I'd say you're down to two more months. So I really due need you to come in next month."

"Fine," I huffed. I turned my attention back to Ed, who had turned his brain off as soon as menstruation entered the conversation. "Ed."

He focused back on me. "Yeah?"

"I have to come in next month," I whined.

He grimaced. "Doc, do we really need to?"

"Yup." Suddenly, the doctor aimed a glare of his own at me. "And next time you conceive, I want you to see a doctor through the whole thing."

I sighed. "Yes, sir."


End file.
